


Howl

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny fic basted on the prompt, Mulder and Scully are trailing someone and they have to kiss to keep their cover





	Howl

The suspect is weaving in and out of the crowd. The noise is cacophonous, kids squealing, teens giggling, adults dancing, music thumping. The place is packed, kaleidoscope-crazy with fairytale characters, witches and wizards, vampires, sports stars, ghosts and monsters. 

Hallowe’en Party in full swing and Frankenstein is stealing towards them. The brief is to follow not apprehend, at least until he’s safely removed from the crush.

“C’mere, Red,” Mulder growls and grabs her elbow, swinging her to him. Her basket thwacks his thigh.

“Oh my, Mr Wolf,” she says, pulling back. “What big teeth you have.” 

He howls as the suspect slopes away.


End file.
